The Craziest Camp in the World
by sallywatermelon
Summary: Jenna signs up her, her sisters, and the chipmunks and chipettes for a camp sponsored by her 17 year old brother and sister. When they get there the camp isn't as good as Jenna said it was...
1. Chapter 1

The Craziest Camp in the World

**I know I'm working on two other stories right now but this idea just came into my head. This one will include my OC's, so if you wanna know anything more about them look at my story Intro to my Oc's. well, here it goes!**

Alvin sat at his desk tapping his finger impatiently waiting for the last school bell to ring. He looked around the class and saw almost everyone else was getting antsy waiting for the last day of school to end. Finally it became three o clock and the bell rang. Before any of the kids could even get up out of their seats, the teacher shot up out of her desk, yelled "hallelujah I'm free!" and busted through the back door, got into her car, and sped off to do who knows what. The kids sat there stunned for a minute then they busted out of class and started running to their buses, parent's cars or to their houses. The chipmunks chipettes and Pemberton triplets all started walking home together. Jenna grabbed Jennifer's hand and ran off with her to someplace while telling Jenny to stay with the chipmunks.

"What are you planning to do this summer? Go to a camp?" Jenny asked.

"Actually, I plan to do experiments all summer." Simon and Jeannette said at the same time.

"I plan to read comic books and play in the pool and mess around." Alvin said.

"I'm going to learn some new recipes and bake cookies and cake everyday." Eleanor and Theodore said.

"I plan to get a pedicure, manicure and lay on a floating toy on the pool all summer." Brittany said.

"I don't really have anything to do this summer besides sleep all day." Jenny said.

Just then Jenna came back with a very embarrassed Jennifer following close behind her.

"I hope you guys don't have any plans this summer because I just signed us all up for the best camp in the world! My seventeen year old brother and sister Lillian and Max are in charge of it. I already told Dave and Miss Miller you guys would be delighted to go and you can't sign out so…" Jenna said very joyfully like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Actually, we did have plans for the summer and you just ruined them Jennifer." Simon said with his teeth gritted.

"Actually I'm Jenna and she's Jennifer." Simon blushed. It was so hard to tell those two apart sometimes, they looked exactly alike. Today they was wearing the same clothes, shoes and hairdo.

"Sorry Jennifer. It's just so hard to tell you apart." Simon said. Jennifer smiled forgivingly. "But as for you Jenna, I can't believe you would do something so mean." Simon stated with his arms folded and a menacing glare.

"There's an arcade, a place where someone can relax, a place where someone can cook, a pool, a salon, and a place for running around. There's also a place for doing experiments. And at the end of camp, we're going to have a competition to see who's best at what. And you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen in the competitions though, but I will tell you that this is going to be the best camp ever!" Jenna said with a silly grin on her face.

"Why is there an arcade and a salon at a camp?" Jenny asked.

"Lillian said that that's the only reason she'd sponsor this camp." Jennifer said quietly. "Oh and you don't need to bring anything with you. We're bringing you to the camp in a limo and I'm packing everything you guys and girls would want and need."

"Okay. I hope you're telling the truth about this camp though. I hope it's as good as you say it is…" Theodore started.

"I _promise_ it's going to be fun you guys." Jenna said. This still didn't convince anybody that it was really going to be fun.

_The next day…_

The chipettes and chipmunks waited impatiently at the front of their houses. They had finally convinced themselves that this was going to be fun. They had already hugged Dave and Miss Miller six gazillion times before they finally got to get out of the house. Finally the Pemberton triplets' limo arrived at their houses and picked them up. They hugged Dave and Miss Miller one more time and ran into the limo. Inside of it their was plenty of snacks and they even saw some apple juice lying in the place of Champaign. Theodore and Eleanor started eating immediately and then the others decided to join with them. Jennifer had already been eating when they got in there. She was eating mostly chocolate chip cookies and brownies. After an hour of driving they finally got to the camp. It was as good as Jenna had described thankfully. The chipmunks and chipettes got out slowly, followed by the Pemberton triplets. Lillian and Max came out after them, and the limo driver sped away as quickly as he could.

"You guys are separated into two groups. First group is the blue group. Simon, Jenna, Jennifer and Jeannette is in this group. Second group is the red group. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore and Jenny is in this group." Lillian said. "The groups must eat together, sleep in the same cabin and be in the same contests together." then Simon spoke up.

"Why am I in a group with only girls? Can me and Jenny switch please?"

"Nope. Well kids, go ahead and have FUN!" Max said. Simon, Jeannette, and Jennifer all went to the experiment room. Alvin, Brittany, and Jenna decided to explore the camp. Theodore, Eleanor and Jenny went into the food room. Jenny didn't like to cook, she was afraid of burning herself, but she did like to eat.

Alvin and Brittany walked with Jenna close behind. They stopped and decided to lie in some green leaves. Jenna didn't though.

"Um, Alvin, Brittany, isn't that poison ivy that you're lying on?" They jumped up and started searching their bodies. Then red rashes started popping up all over their skin and fur. Then they started screaming. They jumped into the nearest pond they could find.

"Uh guys, that is a lake, and it's filled with leeches and parasites." Jenna said. They screamed even louder.

_Back with Simon and Jeannette…_

"I'm getting kind of bored here. Let's go see what's up with Alvin and Brittany." Jeannette said. Simon agreed with her, and Jennifer decided to tag along. They saw Alvin and Brittany scratching and pulling leeches off of their bodies. Then Jeannette tripped and pulled Simon with her into a two foot tall fire ant hill. _This is the worst camp ever…_ Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeannette thought at the same time.

**I tell what happens to Theodore and Eleanor tomorrow if I have the chance. And don't worry, Jenna will learn her lesson. The Pemberton triplets will have harm done to them too. Please review and tell me if I should finish or not :D **


	2. Chapter 2

The Craziest Camp in the World 2

**Well, I said I would do the next chapter tomorrow but I got bored so I decided to do chapter 2.**

Theodore and Eleanor were cooking some spaghetti for their lunch. They were singing while they were cooking so they couldn't hear their siblings screaming. Out of nowhere, thousands of mosquitoes and flies appeared. The flies surrounded the food and started eating it as fast as they could. Theo started to try and shoo them away but the mosquitoes started biting them. They screamed and ran out of the kitchen and jumped into the pool, soaking their clothes. They heard yelling and decided to run towards it. They saw Jennifer, Jenna and Jenny all standing there doing nothing while their brothers and sisters were jumping up and down and scratching themselves. Theo started crying indistinctively and Ellie tried to help but ended up falling into the same lake Alvin and Brittany had jumped into. Jennifer finally decided that all the madness should stop. She ran to the cabin where all their stuff was, took out a first aid kit and ran back to where the others where. She put on some gloves and got out some pink lotion stuff and grabbed Alvin and Brittany and put it on their skin. They stopped scratching and thanked her then ran away to their cabin to get some clean clothes on. Then she grabbed Simon and Jeannette and put the lotion on them too, and did the same for Eleanor and Theodore. They thanked her as well and walked away to go get some clean clothes on. Simon, Alvin and Brittany were embarrassed that someone had to help them but Theodore, Eleanor and Jeannette were just grateful. After they got some clean clothes on Jennifer put some bug spray on them so that that wouldn't happen again.

Lunch time finally came and all their was to eat was some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but there was enough for everybody to have three. Jenna took a big bite out of her first sandwich and then chewed it for a second. Then she spit it out. There was a big fat worm inside and she had just bitten half of it off. She screamed on the top of her lungs and ran to the bathroom to clean her mouth out. Everybody started laughing instantly because she had been so mean that she deserved to eat a worm. They checked their sandwiches and saw that there were no bugs inside of theirs. They saw Jennifer smiling mischievously and knew that she was the one that had done it to her sister. After lunch everybody lied peacefully in the pool on those little floating things that I don't know what they're called. Dinner came two hours later and they ate some noodle soup. This filled up everybody, even Theodore and Eleanor.

"Who made this soup? It's really good. Did Lillian make it? I want to thank her…"

"I made it actually." Jennifer stated with I humble look on her face.

"Oh, well good job on the soup Jenna."

"I'm Jenna she's Jennifer." Jenna said with an annoyed look on her face. It was easy to tell Jenny apart from Jenna or Jennifer, but it wasn't easy to tell Jenna or Jennifer apart, especially when they wore identical clothing like that night.

After dinner came bedtime. They all fell asleep instantly, except for Jennifer. She always stayed up late reading or working on an experiment, or eating midnight snacks, or practicing baseball or soccer or basketball. She was always restless and never knew why she couldn't keep still for more than three hours without getting up to go do something. She decided to read a book that night. She started reading until she heard a scream from the cabin next door to hers. She jumped up, accidentally hitting Jenna's hammock and knocking her to the floor, which woke up Simon and Jeannette as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Simon asked sleepily. Then he realized what had startled them, because he heard screaming too. "Isn't that Theodore?" Jeannette asked. They all bolted out of bed and ran to Theodore's cabin.

"What's wrong Theodore?" Simon asked while breathing hard from running the half mile to their cabin.

"There's a snake on my bed, and I think it's poisonous! Its pattern is red, yellow, black, red, and yellow, black; does that mean it's poisonous?" Theodore said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Theodore. Jump out of your bed and I'll catch you." Simon said still gasping.

"Okay." He jumped out of his bed and landed in Simon's arms, causing them both to crash into the floor.

"How come your cabin has beds and ours has hammocks? That's not fair!" Jenna declared with her arms crossed. Everyone ignored her and looked at the snake. Then Jennifer decided to make a move. She climbed up the ladder, braced herself and grabbed the snake's head before it could react. She held it by its head and made her way down the ladder slowly.

"What are you going to do with that snake?" Jenna asked.

"Put it outside way deep into the forest. Then no one will see it again." They agreed with her and walked with her deep into the forest. When they got there, Jennifer let the snake go and they were about to head back when they heard something roar, causing everybody except for Jennifer to yell.

"It's just a baby bear. Just like Pooh Bear, only a lot bigger." She said trying to make everybody calm down. She patted it on the head until she heard an even bigger roar. "Uh oh, it's the mama bear run!" Jennifer yelled. They ran back to their cabins and they decided to stay in the cabin with Theodore. They lied in their bed for a second, seeing if the bear had followed them. Thankfully it hadn't, so three hours later the nine kids all fell asleep peacefully. Even Jennifer.

The next morning, the kids woke up to Max speaking on his loud speaker.

"GOOD MORNING SQUIRTS I KNOW YOU'RE HAVING A FUN TIME AT THIS CAMP SO GO AHEAD AND EAT AT THE CAFETERIA. TODAY WE'RE HAVING EGGS, PANCAKES, HOT CHOCOLATE AND OTHER TASTY THINGS. GET UP NOW!" The kids reluctantly got up and started walking towards the cafeteria. They were all tired since they had only gotten three hours of sleep the night before. Max was right, the food was good, but all they wanted to do was go back to sleep. They started towards their cabins but Max stopped them and said "If you squirts are going back to bed please come with me towards this awesome cave I just found. There's not anything living in there a already checked." The nine kids said okay and followed him to the cave. It was really dark and musty inside, but they didn't care. They wanted to go back to sleep already. They put out the sleeping bags Max had given them, each of them was their signature colors, and fell asleep right away. Max saw something that interested him and walked away leaving the kids alone.

**Oh no, Max left the kids alone in an empty cave! That's where the bear and its baby live. All the action will be in the next chapter, so review and give me ideas and I might use them! Will the bear tear someone's skin up? Will the kids get out and the bear chase them? Please REVIEW and tell me!**


	3. Awesome chapter

The Craziest Camp in the World 3

Momma bear walked back to her cave with her cub following close behind her. When she saw the kids lying on her cavern she became furious. These were the same exact kids that had bothered her cub the night before! Now she was gonna get revenge. She walked over to the one kid that had touched her cub and scratched her stomach until blood started pouring from it. The child, or Jennifer, awoke with a jolt feeling the pain. Jennifer saw the bear walk over to Alvin and start dragging him towards the cave exit. She tried screaming but no words came out of her mouth. The bear dragged him over Jenna and Jenna got scratched by the bear on her left arm. She woke up to and almost started screaming she was so scared. The bear then dragged it over Simon but didn't hurt him. He felt something brush against him and saw a huge ten foot tall bear dragging Alvin to the exit of the cave. He tried pulling Alvin, but that just made the bear mad and it stood on its hind legs and knocked Simon down with a hard blow. His glasses fell off and shattered into a billion pieces, and he bumped into Eleanor, who woke up Jeannette when she saw what was going on, who woke up Jenny, who screamed and woke up everyone else. The bear stopped dragging Alvin and ran towards Jenny and knocked the wind out of her. She panicked until she was able to finally breath again, and when she could she started screaming again. Brittany tried running out of the cave but the momma bear just grabbed her by her clothes and threw her up in the air and she landed on top of Alvin who was already unconcious because he had been so scared. Jennifer ignored her bleeding stomach and aching pain and decided to try and scare the bear away. She decided it was too mad to scare at the moment so she tried to kill it instead. She got the bear's attention and it started charging towards her. The bear stood up on its hind legs again when it got to her to frighten her a bit. She ignored it and threw a knife at its exposed belly, making it wince and run away, its cub following not far behind.

"Well I didn't kill it but I hurt it and it got scared enough to run away." Jennifer said. Nobody was listening to her, they were too pysched about what had just happened. Jennifer got out her first aid kit she always carried with her and bandaged everybody that had been scratched or torn up. She threw some water on top of Alvin's face and he gained concious again.

"I think I'm going to have a _talk _with Max and Lillian about this campsite. I knew it would have wild animals, but this is _ridiculous_!" Jenna said with a huff. Everyone agreed with her, they wanted to go home as soon as possible. Once they got to the campsite, they saw Max and Lillian lying on separate towels drinking lemonade and chatting with each other.

"Max, you have a lot of explaining to do." Snarled Jenna while Jennifer was tapping her foot to emphasize Jenna's point.

"What did I do wrong?" Max asked all innocent as if he didn't do anything wrong. "Oh and I just called your parents squirts. Dave and Miss Miller are on a trip to the Bahamas for six weeks, so that's how much longer you have to stay at this wonderful camp."

"Max, this is a terrible camp! We just got attacked by a wild bear, it was so scary, and I almost died." Jenna said exxageratedly. Jennifer nodded.

"I lost my glasses and I didn't bring my spare pair with me." Simon said.

"My most favorite clothes just got ripped to shreds." Brittany said.

"I got pulled by a bear and it knocked me unconcious." Alvin said.

"Oh man, I forgot that you squirts were in that cavern, I'm sorry guys." Max said appolegitically.

"Does he call all kids squirts?" Theodore asked Jenny. She nodded.

"Max, you've forgotten very important things before but that was just the last straw. I HATE YOU AND I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH YOU YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER I'D RATHER BE LIVING ON THE STREETS THAN LIVE WITH YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE TO BENEFIT OUR LIVES?" The chipmunks and chipettes stared at Jennifer. They had never heard her talk above a whisper, and she never said insulting things to anybody except for Jenna. Jennifer realized everybody was staring at her and ran to her cabin and slammed the door shut. Jenna just shook her head and followed Jennifer, and the chipmunks, chipettes and Jenny just decided to think things through. In a way Jennifer was right, Max was a slacker and he did do something really stupid just now but it was a simple mistake. Had he done other things to make her mad at home before? The chipmunks and chipettes and Jenny hoped things would get better at this camp soon or otherwise they would have the most terrible time of their lives at this camp.

**No one sent me a review giving me suggestions so I just had to make up something real quick. Please review and tell me if this was a good chapter or not.**


End file.
